Brothers Bond 2: Hijacked
by squidoge
Summary: Four years after his kidnap, Conan and his brother Shinichi decide to visit the parents in LA during the holiday. An hour away from their destination, however, the plane is hijacked by a terrorist group. Can the Kudo Brothers and the passengers make it out of this safely? Will Conan be able to cope with the memories of his traumatic kidnap? Sequel to Brothers Bond 1.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And I'm Back! I realised that I promised a sequel to Brothers Bond, so here's the first chapter! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other fanfic...^-^**

 **Though with the amount of Damian (from Batman) feels I'm having lately, that might be a while...**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **This is set 4 years after Brothers Bond 1.**

* * *

'Hello, and welcome to DC airlines. This is your captain speaking. We will soon be taking off, so please check that your seatbelt is secured. The estimated arrival time at the destination is 4:57pm Thursday afternoon. Please consult our stewardess if you require assistance.'

Conan looked out the window, bored, as the plane slowly moved towards the runway.

It was the school holidays and so the Kudo brothers decided to visit their parents, both as a reunion and a tourist destination, to LA.

Well there was still 12 more hours to fly. So Conan plugged in his headphones and put on a movie, in an attempt to kill time.

* * *

After several movies and a nap, the plane was an hour away from LA.

'This is your captain speaking. We are currently an hour away from our destination. The estimated time of arrival is 5:13pm and th-'

He was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by a thud.

Children screamed, as the adults tried to figure out what was going on.

And it brought so many bad memories for Conan.

Shinichi looked at his brother worriedly, and squeezed his hand gently.

'Your not alone.' A message that didn't need to be spoken to be understood.

The stewardess were walking around, a slightly nervous look on their faces, which didn't help as they tried to assure the passengers that everything was fine.

But Conan knew better.

4 years and Conan still remembered GIn's face as he loomed over him, with a gun trained at his head.

And he would _never_ forget the gunshots as each bullet tore through his small body.

'Hello passengers! This is your new captain speaking. Your former captain is currently bleeding out on the floor right next to me.'

'You guys are our hostages. Yes, _our._ There are members of my 'gang', I guess you could say, who are currently among you. But don't panic! They won't shoot unless one of you make a rash move.'

'Oh, and who are we, you ask?'

The voice laughed, before it turned into a dark, sinister tone, sending shivers done Conan's back. It sounded so much, _so much,_ like _him_.

'We're the Zenauds, and this plane is officially hijacked.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Honestly, I have no idea how to continue this story. But I shall try my best.**

 **Enjoy!**

There was a yell towards the front of the plane, followed by another BANG! A woman's scream was heard, with children now crying.

The voice from before came back on again. 'Ah, bloody hell, mate! I _told_ you folk not to make a rash move!'

Shinichi looked around from his seat carefully, looking for potentially armed passengers. Unfortunately all the gadgets Dr Agasa gave to the brothers were left in the cargo hold for security reasons, so that was not an option.

'He's British.' a whisper said.

Shinichi turned to look at his brother, who's face was still as pale as snow. Even through the panic he was probably going through, Conan was picking up details.

Conan was going to make a _brilliant_ detective.

 _Panic..._

Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind. Not good enough to rescue all the hostages and leave the Zenauds arrested, but still a decent idea.

'Help! My brother's having a panic attack!' Shinichi yelled out. Immediately a few people got up.

 _'Okay, possible suspects...or just helpful people_ _'_

They began heading towards Conan, when two men got up with their guns out.

'Bloody bastards! Get back in your seats!' one of the men ordered. All except one obeyed. A lady continued to walk towards Shinichi, the gunmen completely disregarding her.

' _Ok, got one of them...'_

The lady kneeled and looked at Conan. 'Hi hon, I need you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?'

As Conan began to take deep breaths, she whispered to Shinichi. 'I recognise you. The high-school detective who solves the toughest of mysteries. I heard you helped with the downfall of the Black Organisation.'

Shinichi merely nodded, glancing at the gunmen. They didn't seem to hear their conversation.

'Okay, can you count back from 100 for me?' she said to Conan, before whispering again. 'My name's JJ. I've worked with Jodie in a co-op mission. Infiltrated the Zenauds since last year. I know this is all sudden, but with about 120 lives at risk, I need all the help I can get.'

She looked back at the gunmen cautiously, before carefully handing a pistol to Shinichi. He accepted. 'From what I heard, you're a good shot aren't you?'

Shinichi nodded back.

As she backed away, the voice returned to the intercom. 'Well you guys are a lucky bunch aren't you? Since the plane is low on fuel, we are going to land at... LAX airport. What kind of crappy name is that? Lax? Anyways that means some of you are going to be released. Children and the elderly can go first (because I'm _such_ a gentleman) and we'll see about the rest!'

 **AN: Yeahhh... that's a crappy end. Ummm...**

 **Until next time?**


	3. Im Sorry

**AN: I know I'm not meant to do this, but it didn't seem fair to leave you guys hanging for months.**

 **I have no idea how to continue writing this fic. I'm fresh out of ideas.**

 **So from now on, this is gonna be like, 'You read what you want to read' story (I just made that up) and I'll be taking ideas if your willing to share them with me.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging.**

 **Regards,**

 **squidoge**


	4. I'm Back (with a malTEASER)

**AN: Hey guys! I'm (sorta) back. I'm sorry for making you wait (though Imma make you wait a bit longer). I _just_ started continuing this story after a year long hiatus cuz I had school and got into other stories (AO3 Jojodoge *cough*). Thank you for those who waited and are still waiting so here's a really, _really_ short teaser for yall. **

"Please don't… please… "

Shinichi smiled weakly. "I-it's going to be okay Conan…"

Tears trailed down Conan's eyes, his voice cracking. "No, please… please don't leave me…"

Shinichi gasped in pain, hugging Conan as tightly as possible.

BANG!


End file.
